


You Heard Them Say It

by seasidh



Series: After the Happy Ending [9]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Masturbation, Period Typical Homophobia, difficult conversations, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidh/pseuds/seasidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the confrontation with Edward Eugene struggles to deal with his feelings regarding the attack, his parents' concern, Snafu's worry and Edward's ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Them Say It

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply: use of the q slur and other homophobic language so if that is triggering or upsetting to you, beware.
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on a work of fiction based on a work of fiction. No disrespect is meant to the actual men.
> 
> As always, work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

In the days that followed, Eugene found his days following the same pattern. Breakfast with his parents while they awkwardly avoided any meaningful conversation. Reading in the parlour which often fell into a nap after his morning pain medication. Lunch with Shelton while his mother fluttered anxiously around the house, making herself seem busy. The highlight of his days would be a walk around the estate with Shelton in the afternoon. On the first day they had done this walk he'd managed to convince Shelton to stop and lay down in the fields surrounding his parents home with him. Getting down onto the grass had been more than difficult and Eugene could see the concern flitting over Snafu's face, finding he was growing weary of all the concern focused his way. Once he was laying down he had pulled on Snafu's pants leg until Snafu had conceded and settled next to him. They had spent the next few hours comfortably, watching the slow progress of the clouds across the sky, spent mostly in amiable silence, broken occasionally by conversation. At one point, Shelton had been on his side, propped up on an elbow and Gene had managed to convince him to kiss him, despite the split lip and stitches. Eugene smiled at the memory, Snafu sucking him off slowly and lazily in the mid-afternoon sun, one handed fisted in Snafu's hair, the other in the grass next to him while Snafu took his time making Gene come apart. After it was done Eugene was desperate to get his hands on Snafu but the process of moving had been too painful and he was only able to turn his head to the side and watch as Snafu lay back and stroked himself. Snafu had put on a show for him, head thrown back, the line of his neck taut and beautiful in the afternoon sun, allowing these deliciously obscene sounds to fall from his lips for Eugene’s ears only. After Snafu had made a half-hearted attempt to clean them up and rolled onto his side to look at Eugene, he had asked about Edward. Eugene would have been impressed at Shelton using his own trick against him - using sex to ease into a difficult conversation - if he hadn’t been so annoyed by it. He didn’t want to talk about Edward. He didn’t even want to think about Edward and told Snafu as much. Since that first afternoon, any time Eugene suggested they take a break and sit under the shade of a tree, or lay down in the fields Snafu would cut his eyes at him and shake his head. " _Gettin' yer ass up an' off the ground ain't easy Sledge._ " He'd say with a smile and lead them on. Although he knew that his father had spoken to Snafu, told him that it was important that Gene get out and moving, keep his lungs working to avoid pneumonia, Eugene still enjoyed their walks. He didn't enjoy being coddled or prescribed to but the time out of the house was appreciated. Sometimes they'd walk through the woods and Snafu would listen quietly while Eugene talked about the delicate ecosystem, the place of fungi and frogs, moss covered logs, spiders and the scampering squirrels tittering at them angrily from their perches in the trees. Sometimes Snafu would take his hand and smile shyly, like he couldn't quite believe - even after all this time - that he was allowed to be here with Eugene. Sometimes Shelton would pick up a rock that caught his eye, toss it in his hand, testing its weight. Occasionally he would pocket these, other times he'd toss them ahead of them, listening to them bounce off the ground, ping off a tree trunk, whistle through the long grass. 

Still, Eugene was growing restless. Snafu handled him carefully, gently, curbing even his sharp tongue, which irked Eugene. His father treated him with all the same patient gentleness he'd always possessed, checking his stitches, checking his breathing, and it may have been familiar but it exhausted Gene. His mother was the worst. Eugene could plainly see her own pain - both over what had happened to Eugene, and with Edward - in the drawn lines of her face, the bits of hair that fell around her face that were not immediately tucked neatly back into her bun. When she spoke to him it was strained and fragile and rubbed at all the raw parts of Eugene. He wanted something from her, anger, frustration, anything other than this tidy, wounded creature she had become. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but think of those horrible moments with Edward.

( _Mary Frank standing trapped between the foyer and the parlour: between her eldest and youngest son. Her head swiveling helplessly from the door; the sound of it shutting resolutely still echoing in her head; to Eugene; still clutching at Shelton, struggling to draw breath; and finally settling on Edward Sr. her eyes brimming with tears as Eugene's voice - quiet and weak - broke the silence. "He hates me." The desperation in her voice. The pleading quality to "Eugene, no." His parents stuck to the floor, wanting to comfort their wounded son, but feeling even that would be some sort of betrayal of their other son_.)

After Edward had left, Eugene had been exhausted, maybe more exhausted than he'd ever felt in his life. The realization that his brother thought those things about him was devastating. He'd learned very quickly that Edward didn't approve of his relationship with Snafu, had expected a confrontation of some sort but no part of him had expected that outcome. Edward proclaiming that he thought his children were unsafe around Eugene coming so closely on the heels of his attack was just too much for Eugene. Every time he saw that desperate pain behind his mother's eyes it would tear away his scabs, leave him raw and bleeding all over again. 

But he also saw the way her eyes would soften when Snafu helped ease him onto the couch. The way she watched him fondly as he hovered over Eugene, uncertain, and that was a new thing wasn’t it? To see Snafu afraid and uncertain, laid bare. Snafu had always wrapped his insecurities in layers of anger and sarcasm; nonchalance and indifference. Hiding behind biting words and a calmness he didn't feel. Eugene rarely got to see those emotions break the surface, rise up through the cracks, but there they were, plain on his face. His mother would see them and the dagger of his words - _he hates me_ \- didn’t twist at the sight and Eugene didn’t know what to make of that. Surely she wasn’t taking comfort in the love between himself and Shelton.

Every time she looked at him in that desperate, timid way he wondered if maybe he should talk to her. As if he could just say “he won't let me see his children and that hurts worse than any broken bone. What that means cuts deeper than any knife ever could.” Whenever he thought that he always ended up coming back to what would that do to her? There was a time she had thought he was broken and incomplete and had lost too much and now she seemed to be grateful for Snafu, for their love for each other and Eugene couldn’t bear to lose that too. He wanted to say these things to Snafu, when he had his arms wrapped around him at night, but wouldn't Snafu then take that blame? Place it squarely on his own shoulders and leave like Edward wanted. Eugene knew it was unfair to fear these things, that his heart was broken so long ago and Snafu was the one to heal it again but Eugene couldn't shake that fear. Just like Shelton couldn't shake the fear of a fire blooming against a night sky long since turned to day. Either way, all this time fumbling gingerly around his parents’ home wasn’t helping him. It was leaving him too much time to ruminate on problems he just couldn’t solve.

It was three days after the debacle that was Edward’s visit, the day before July 4th and three days before Eugene and Shelton were scheduled to leave. Eugene had spent the last three days badgering, pestering, begging for sympathy and whining to Snafu to do anything other than wander aimlessly around his parents’ estate. Finally Snafu had relented and agreed that they could go into town, but only on the condition that Sidney go with them. 

Sidney had been happy enough to go out for lunch with Snafu and Eugene and even recommended a place to eat. Mary had found this little diner near the waterfront the previous summer and it had become a favourite spot for the both of them.

A little over an hour after calling Sid they were all sitting at a booth next to a window, overlooking the waterfront. Eugene and Snafu were sitting on one seat, Sid on the bench across from them. Eugene had a burger and fries on a plate in front of him, and Shelton with just a coffee and a cigarette. Eugene swatted at Snafu who was grinning as he pilfered french fries from Eugene’s plate. “You didn’t even want to come out, remember? You don’t get my fries.” Snafu grinned wider and grabbed another fry, shrugging as he did so, but he didn’t reply. Eugene smiled fondly and shook his head, glad to just to be out of the house and off the estate so he nudged his plate over, putting it in the middle of Shelton and himself. His smile faltered when he saw a figure walking toward their table out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Shit.” He muttered lowly. 

Snafu and Sidney exchanged glances and looked at him worriedly. “What’s wrong?” Asked Sidney, leaning over the table toward him. 

Eugene shook his head and kept his eyes turned towards the tabletop, hoping the person approaching them wasn’t actually approaching them. His spectacularly bad luck seemed to be keeping however and the man stopped short at their table. “Eugene.” He said simply.

Eugene sighed and looked up, meeting his eyes. His hair was the same mousy brown colour, he had the same spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, though his jaw was sharper, having lost the softness of youth, and his eyes were gentler. Nonetheless, the resemblance was undeniable. “Jim.” Eugene replied. 

Shelton looked at Sidney, looking for some sort of explanation but Sidney just shook his head equally confused. Neither Eugene nor Jim seemed to be about to explain this loaded exchange. The newcomer shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I heard about what happened to you.” He said.

Now Sidney and Shelton were both on alert and sat up straighter, tensing, waiting to see what would happen. Both were willing, for the moment, to wait and see where this went. 

Eugene nodded. “Is that so?” He asked flatly.

Jim sighed and looked at the ground, Shelton noticed he seemed to look ashamed of something. “Yes.” He heaved another sigh. “Look, I just wanted to say…” he trailed off, searching for words. Finally he shrugged lamely. “I wanted to say sorry.”

Confusion flickered across Eugene’s face briefly and then he visibly relaxed and waved his hand. “You didn’t do anything, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.”

Jim stared at Eugene a moment too long. “Maybe not,” he said quietly, “but the same day you’re found unconscious in an alley, my brother comes home with a broken nose.” He gave a shaky, lopsided smile and laughed nervously. “He’s always been an idiotic little shit.” 

Shelton’s head snapped to Jim and he narrowed his eyes at him. “Who the fuck are you?” He demanded.

Jim looked at him, seemingly for the first time. “Oh, sorry. I’m Jim Austin.” He held his hand out for Shelton to take. “You must be Mr. Shelton, since I already know Sid and Eugene here. We went to highschool together.”

Shelton looked at his outstretched hand but ignored the offered handshake, glaring up at Jim Austin angrily instead. “I mus’ be eh?” He sneered. “An’ how the fuck would you know who ah am?” 

Jim shifted awkwardly again, obviously not wanting to say just how he was aware of who Snafu was. “You’re not...unknown...around here.” He muttered, taking his hand back.

Snafu was about to snap at him again but Eugene grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Don’t, Snaf.” He warned.

Shelton snapped back to Eugene and stared at him. “Don’t? Sledge, he-”

“Didn’t do anything.” Eugene interrupted.

Snafu huffed angrily. “His brother-”

“It could have been a lot worse.” Eugene interrupted again, looking at Shelton pointedly. “You said so yourself.”

Shelton barked out a humourless laugh. “Sure. I s’pose I should be sayin’ thank you.” He turned back to Jim. “Jimmy, tell yer brother thanks eh?” He growled. “Tell ‘im Sledge’s parents and I, we’re real grateful that he an’ ‘is buddies jus’ beat the shit outta him and didn’t actually kill ‘im.” He surged forward, half standing, and leaned over the table, getting into Jim’s face. “Let ‘im know I’d really like to say thanks, in person ya know?” He winked. “I’ll be real nice an’ polite, I promise.” 

Jim licked his lips nervously and held his hands up placatingly. “Look I get it, you’re pissed, I would be too.” At the same time, Sidney slid over on the bench, making room for Jim and gestured for him to sit down. Jim took the offered seat and folded his hands together in front of him. Shelton was still staring at him hard, and even Eugene and Sidney were looking at him curiously. 

Shelton finally eased back into his seat and Eugene spoke up. “You served with the marines right?” He asked quietly. “On Iwo Jima.” He clarified.

Jim nodded. “28th Marines.”

Sidney grinned and clapped him on the back. “See Snaf, you should be nice. He’s a marine.”

Shelton grunted and folded his arms over his chest. “So? I know plenty’a marines who were assholes.” He smirked begrudgingly. “Myself included.”

Jim offered him a small smile. “Well in this instance, you’re not being an asshole.” He sighed softly and looked at his folded hands. “I’d beat the shit out of him myself if it wouldn’t break my mother’s heart.” 

Eugene shook his head. “Look, it doesn’t matter, besides, like you said, I did break his nose.” He said, smiling weakly.

Jim looked up and met his eyes. “Yes it does, and you did him a favour and didn’t go to the police.”

Eugene furrowed his brow in confusion. “I wasn’t doing him a favour. I couldn’t go to the police. That was self preservation more than anything.”

Jim winced like Eugene’s words were a slap to the face. “Right, of course. I didn’t think of that.” He seemed to consider his next words carefully. “I won’t lie, people talk,” he cut his eyes to Sidney at his side. “I’m sure you’ve heard plenty.” Sid shrugged next to him. “But that’s all it was, talk. Just idle speculation. Then Mark, he started getting real worked up about it, as if it was any of his business and he had any right to say anything.” He rolled his eyes. “Civilians.” He spat. “Their war was too many people in Mobile, rationing, they have no idea what it was really like. They missed all of….that.” He said bitterly. “Now it’s all over and we’re home and I’m still amazed people could complain about their Coke not being cold enough.” He shrugged. “Way I figure it,” he caught Eugene’s eye pointedly. “Way lots of folk figure it, you’ve more than earned your right to do what you please and keep your own business. Ain’t like you’re hurting anyone.” 

“Aw, ain’t that sweet.” Shelton remarked sarcastically. 

Eugene elbowed him gently and hissed out Merriell sharply. He turned to Jim and smiled placidly. “I appreciate that Jim, honestly.”

Jim nodded and then stood up. “I should get back to my wife, I just wanted you to know all that.” He turned to leave and then paused. “Honestly, again, I am sorry.”

Eugene nodded and Jim walked off through the tables, leaving the three of them alone. Snafu tapped out a cigarette and lit it, pulling the ashtray over to him and Sidney pushed his food around on his plate a little but neither said anything. Eugene just folded his hands together and turned his head, propping his cheek on them and looking out the window. The encounter with Jim was the opposite of what he was expecting when he saw him making his way over to their table. When they had first walked into the little restaurant Gene had noticed people stealing glances at them, heard them murmuring behind their hands and menus. He hadn’t really cared, had decided when they left the estate that he wasn’t going to let the whispers get to him. That he had expected. Everyone had made it perfectly clear to him in the last week that he and his romantic life were a real topic of conversation around Mobile. What he had not expected, was sympathy and apologies, especially not from his attackers own brother. Eugene sighed. If only his own brother could be so understanding. He caught Shelton looking at him worriedly and shook his head. “Can we go? I’m kind of tired.” He said quietly and tried not to let it bother him when Sidney and Shelton exchanged a concerned glance.

****

When they pulled to a stop in the driveway Snafu watched as Eugene pulled himself stiffly from the car and started walking towards the house. He climbed out of the car and knocked his door shut with his hip then took two steps forward to lean against the hood of the car. “We gonna talk ‘bout Edward now?” He called to Eugene.

Eugene stopped short and stood stock still for a moment, finally he ducked his chin to his shoulder and called back to Snafu. “Why would we do that?” He asked, aiming for calm but falling just short of the mark.

Sidney stood by the open door of his car, hands splayed on the metal frame over the window. “What happened with Edward?” he asked.

Shelton looked back at him. “You haven’t heard?” He had genuinely expected Sidney to have been filled in by someone, most likely Mary Frank. Sidney shook his head and looked at Shelton expectantly, lifting a hand over his eyes to shield him from the sun. “Well, Eddie stopped by fer a visit and had some words to share wit’ us.”

Eugene spun around on his heel suddenly. “I don’t want to talk about Edward, Snafu!” He yelled, his face pulled down in a grimace. The sun was beating down hotly on his back and he could feel the sweat prickling at his brow, sticking to his neck and back, making him damp and uncomfortable. He just wanted to go inside and take a nap, not stand out here and talk about things he didn’t want to think about.

Snafu eyed him blankly. “Tough shit.” He said flatly and pulled his smokes from his jeans. He offered one to Sidney who took it. 

Eugene cocked his head in annoyance and took a step forward, holding out his hand expectantly. “I don’t get one?” If Snafu was going to make him stand out here, and then smoke in his face on top of it, he was going to share his cigarettes. 

Snafu lit his smoke and took a drag. He eyed up Eugene while he blew out a lungful of smoke and shrugged. “Nope. Not with them busted up ribs.” Eugene huffed and looked away, shoving his fists in his pockets. “Well?” Snafu asked expectantly. 

“You want to talk about it so bad, why don’t you fucking talk about it Shelton. How do you feel about Edward?” Eugene growled.

A grin broke out across Shelton’s face, dangerous and wolfish. “Well now you know I ain’t neva’ liked Edward, Gene.” He took another thoughtful drag off his cigarette. “Always thought he was a stuck-up prick.” He laughed bitterly. “We’re s’posed to be the fucking homo’s but the way he’s always mincing about like some gallette?” Snafu laughed and shrugged again.

“Don’t.” Eugene said sharply.

Snafu’s grin only grew sharper. “Don’t what?” He shot back.

Eugene took another step forward and glared hard at Shelton. “Don’t fucking say that!” He shouted.

Sidney shifted uncomfortably and closed the open door, coming to lean on the hood of the car next to Snafu. “I’m not really sure-”

“Shut up Phillips.” Snafu snapped from next to him. Sidney chanced a look at Shelton’s face but Shelton hadn’t taken his eyes off Eugene. His jaw was set hard and determined but he was still grinning. It gave him the look of a crazed skeleton and frightened Sid a little bit. He took a drag off his cigarette and decided to wait this out. “Don’t say what Eugene?” Snafu pressed again. 

Eugene ground his teeth together angrily and didn’t respond for several moments. He felt his anger raw and real, tasted it in the back of his throat. All those times Snafu had refused to talk to him, had simply shut down or shut him out and now he wanted to push? He thought of all those times he’d tried to have a serious conversation with Snafu over the years and how Snafu would just shut him out. Either by ignoring him, clamping his jaw shut or outright walking away. The nights he’d come home late from work, smelling of liquor and in a bad mood, just knowing Eugene would be waiting, unwilling to let whatever the subject was drop. The times Shelton would choose to kiss him and fuck him just to shut him up. Over the years Eugene had learned to traverse those waters with a delicate hand. He’d learned to balance the razor's edge in those hours when Snafu was at his most relaxed but also his most emotionally vulnerable. He had never realized that Snafu knew how to play him just as well. Now - in this time - Shelton just waited. He had learned how to push and prod and tease Eugene’s anger to the surface. Learned that if he didn’t, Eugene would let it fester and rot. He was pushing now and Eugene would give in. “Fine. I’m angry, is that what you want to hear? I’m angry and I’m fucking-” he sighed and bowed his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t even know.” He finished, his anger fading away as quickly as it came, leaving him feeling empty and hollow. He took a few unsteady steps toward Snafu and Sid. “What does he think I’m going to do?” He whispered. “Corrupt his children somehow?”

Snafu brought his smoke to his lips, inhaled, and then brought two fingers to his temple, pressing gently. “Yes.” He said simply, watching Eugene’s face. 

Eugene blinked several times, his eyes roving aimlessly, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he let Shelton’s words sink in. Finally he met Shelton’s eyes, took comfort in Snafu’s impassive face. “Why?” He asked brokenly, feeling telltale pinpricks behind his eyes.

Shelton reached out and closed the distance between himself and Eugene, grasping his arm he pulled him closer. Eugene shuffled his feet in the dirt and let Snafu wrap his arm around his waist. When he was pressed close to Shelton he plucked his smoke from between his fingers and took a drag. Snafu raised his eyebrows but ignored it, returning instead to Eugene’s question. “I don’t know Sledge, ‘cause he’s an asshole?” 

Next to them Sid was frowning and mulling over what he could piece together from Eugene and Shelton’s conversation. “What happened with Edward, Gene?” He asked, looking up at Eugene.

Eugene was still standing pressed against Shelton and he took a step away, glad that Snafu kept his arm around his waist, glad for it’s comforting weight. “We had a huge fight and he told me that I wasn’t his brother anymore.” He winced and had to look to away. “He said he didn’t want me around his family, that he didn’t feel comfortable with me being around his kids.” He hated the way his voice wavered. He didn’t want to give Edward that power over him.

Sid’s frown deepend. “That’s ridiculous.” He said plainly. To him it really was that simple, Edward was being ridiculous. “He’ll come around eventually.”

Eugene shook his head. “No, I don’t think he will. Not on this. You didn’t see him Sid, I mean, he was disgusted by me. By us.” Eugene’s eyes took on a far away look while he considered the look on his brother's face. It had reminded him of Mark Austin, in those moments when they’d been face to face. He shuddered and took the half finished cigarette from Snafu, taking another drag before giving it back. 

Sid chewed his bottom lip while he thought on this. “That’s ridiculous.” He said again emphatically. They stood there in silence for a few moments longer. Shelton with his arm around Eugene’s waist, the two of them sharing a cigarette. Sidney, thinking about what Eugene had told him. Suddenly his face brightened. “We were going to wait to ask you together but this is as good a time as any.” He said cheerily and Eugene and Shelton both frowned at him, confused by this sudden change in his demeanor. Sidney grinned brightly. “Mary and I wanted to ask you if you would be the baby’s godparents.” He said, gesturing at both of them.

Shelton gaped at him. “What?” He asked. This wasn’t just a turn in conversation, it was a complete 180. He blinked at Sidney. “What?” He asked again, trying to wrap his head around what Sid was saying. 

Sidney nodded, undeterred by the unenthusiastic response. “We’ve been discussing it for a bit and we both agreed that, should something happen to us, there isn’t anyone else we’d want taking care of our children.”

Eugene frowned and stuffed the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Shelton’s waist in his pocket. “Aren’t you supposed to ask like, a couple?” He said tentatively.

Sidney gave him a considering look. “You are a couple.” He said plainly.

Eugene rolled his eyes. “A married couple.” He said. “A _legal couple_.” He stressed.

Sid laughed. “That seems like a silly technicality to worry about when deciding what will happen to your children when you die.” He shrugged self-consciously. “I’m serious Gene. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have. Just…” he sighed. “Just think about it okay? You don’t have to say yes right away.”

Eugene nodded absently while he thought on what Sid had said. “Alright, we’ll think about it.” He smiled at Sid reassuringly. “I promise.” He said, stepping away from Shelton. “But right now, I’m exhausted.” He looked at Shelton who took the cue and pushed off the hood of the car, laying a steadying hand on Eugene’s back. “Thanks for lunch, and for getting me out of here.” Eugene said honestly.

Sidney nodded and stepped towards the drivers side door of the car. “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow at the family barbecue?” He asked.

Eugene nodded. Mary Frank hadn’t wanted him to leave the house since ‘the incident’ but she also didn’t want him missing the annual 4th of July family barbecue. Sid nodded again and then climbed in the car and Eugene and Shelton stood in the driveway, watching him pull away. Finally Snafu turned towards the house and tugged gently on Eugene’s arm, pulling him away from whatever thoughts were secreted away in his mind. For the time being, Snafu was content to leave those thoughts to Eugene. The door had been opened and there’d be plenty of time later to unpack them together. For now, Eugene could rest.


End file.
